Fort-Lune
Fort-Lune is a location in Bravely Second: End Layer. It is Magnolia Arch's hometown and is located on the Moon. Story A year after the Ba'al Diamante ravaged the moon, Magnolia gives chase after the monster on a Buster ship. Fort-Lune Reconstruction sidequest The Fort-Lune Reconstruction sidequest similar to the Norende Reconstruction sidequest from Bravely Default. Players can get workers by updating their StreetPass data, which can be relocated to rebuild a certain area of the Moon. Each location has different rebuild times and having more workers towards one area will reduced the reconstruction time. When an area is completed, players can unlock items and skills. Any items that are unlocked can be purchased from the Adventurer. When the 3DS is in sleep mode, the time still counts towards the rebuild time. Tutorials Go Moongazing ;First Contact Select the Moon icon from the map menu to communicate with Magnolia's friends on the Moo, Help them rebuild their home! Rebuilding the Moon ;A Trip to Fort-Lune A Ba'al attack has left Magnolia's home in shambles. Do what you can to help repair and rebuild. As the Moon recovers, it's resources will serve to help Yew and his friends on their quest. ;Repairing Facilities Select a facility you want to repair and the number of workers to put on the job, and construction will commence. Repair the roads between craters and reclaim even more areas to develop! ;Many Hands Make Light Work With every StreetPass encounter, the population of Fort-Lune will grow by one. A task that takes one worker an hour will take two workers only thirty minutes. Bring in more people and reap the benefits! ;Let's Get Building! Use buttons or the lower screen to assign work. Press right on the +Control Pad to open the panel for button input. Gifts from the Moon ;Moon Aid Build facilities like item labs, workshops, and bio plants and they'll reward you with periodic presents. Raise the building level and reap even more potent rewards! ;The Adventurer's Shop You can buy Moon-made goods from the adventurer as well! (Level up facilities to acquire special moves and parts.) Obstacles Obstacles prevent workers from building facilities in other areas of the Moon. The first area and its one facility is available by default. Facilities Pharm-Lab Munitions Factory Bioplant Parts Lab α Parts Lab β Parts Lab γ Parts Lab δ Special R&D Lab α Special R&D Lab β Trigger Lab Note: This shop is used for unlocking activating conditions for Special Moves. Ba'al After defeating the first Ba'al, players have the chance to fight Ba'als invading Fort-Lune. They are powerful optional bosses that can be fought for the sake of challenge or to obtain rare items. Players are provided with a Buster Ship, which can be used to reduce the Ba'als level. The ship can also be upgraded using StreetPass workers to further improve its firepower. Extra ships can be obtained depending on the amount of workers in the fort, up to a maximum of four. Tutorial Ba'als and Buster Ships ;Ba'alology 101 Ba'als are fearsome otherworldly invaders that have come to Luxendarc for purposes unknown. Ba'als Amy appear when updating data, as a side effect of a StreetPass encounter, or may be sent by a friend. ;Fighting a Ba'al Touch a Ba'al to engage it in battle, but it's game over if you're defeated! Check its level to assess the threat ;Buster Ships Soften Ba'als up with a pre-battle barrage! Your party gets one ship, plus friends can join in the action! ;Let 'me Have It! Target a Ba'al, choose Fire, then select your ships and let the barrage begin! The attack will be more potent if the Ba'al and your ship share a color! (*Ship color is determined at random.) ;Protect and Send Ba'als Fort-Lune's radar can keep track of seven Ba'als at most. When an eighth arrives, the oldest will vanish-unless you protect it. You can also use StreetPass to send challenging Ba'als to other players! Ba'al Buster Ship The Ba'al Buster Ship is available after defeating the first Ba'al. These ships are used for weakening Ba'als that are sent through StreetPass. Gallery Scr FacilityGift.png|Receiving gifts from a facility on Fort-Lune. Etymology Lune is the French word for "moon".